Max Oliovino
Anthony Oliovino VI, who is mostly known as Max, is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the former prince and Snow-White-Fire-Red from the Italian fairytale Snow-White-Fire-Red and is destined to be the next prince. Max can be annoying at some times but is very fun to be arround. Character Personality Max is Max. There are plenty of other ways to describe him but that is the only answer you'll get if you ask someone what he's like. He has a really unique but kind of weird personality that is really hard to explain. He has an air of confidence that surrounds him which makes it hard for people not to believe in him. If Max believes he can do it you should believe in him too. The same goes for other people. He can easily make people believe in themselves, which is one of the reasons why he is such a great leader. This guy is not perfect, no matter what he says. Max is a little bit cocky and sometimes believes a little too much in himself. He never checks anything and always believes that he does everything right the first time. Usually, he does do it right the first time but it won't hurt to double check. His arrogance can really annoy some people and takes some getting used to. Unlike his parents, Max has a really poor memory. He always has to write everything down in a notebook that he carries around. Most of the time he forgets that he even has a notebook to write stuff down in. His bad memory has a bad effect on his grades that overshadows his brilliance. Max is really smart but never shows his intelligence in the classroom. His classes are just a waste of time for him. Hobbies Engineering- Knitting/Sewing- Fairy Tale- Snow-White-Fire-Red How the story goes A king and queen made a vow that, if they had a child, they would make one fountain run with oil and another with wine. The queen gave birth to a son, and they set up the fountains so that everyone could take oil and wine. At the end of the seven years, the fountains were running dry, and an ogress came to take the last with a sponge and pitcher. Once she had labored to collect it all, the prince threw a ball, breaking the pitcher. She cursed him to be unable to marry until he found Snow-White-Fire-Red. When he grew up, he remembered this and set out. One night he slept in a great plain where there was a large house. In the morning, he saw an ogress come and call to Snow-White-Fire-Red to let down her hair. When the ogress left, he called to her, and she, thinking it was her mother (as she called the ogress), let down her hair. He climbed it and told her his tale. She told him the ogress would eat him, and so she hid him and asked the ogress how she could escape if she wanted to. The ogress told her that she would have to enchant all furniture to answer in her own voice, but that ogress would climb and find out in time, and so she would have to take seven balls of yarn and throw them down as the ogress caught up. Snow-White-Fire-Red enchanted all the furniture, took the yarn, and fled with the prince. The ogress called to the furniture, and it answered until finally she climbed and discovered that the girl was gone. She chased after, calling to Snow-White-Fire-Red to turn around, which would have let her enchant her. Snow-White-Fire-Red threw down the yarn, and each ball impeded and injured her until she cursed the prince to forget Snow-White-Fire-Red as soon as his mother kissed him, and the ogress died. The lovers went on, and the prince told Snow-White-Fire-Red that he would get her suitable clothing to appear at court. He forbade his mother to kiss him, but she came into his bedroom at night and kissed him while he slept, and he forgot Snow-White-Fire-Red. An old woman took pity on Snow-White-Fire-Red and took her home. Snow-White-Fire-Red made marvelous things, and the old woman sold them. One day she told the old woman to get her scraps of cloth from the palace, and she dressed two doves that the old woman owned. The two birds flew to the palace, where everyone admired them, and the doves told the story of how the prince had won Snow-White-Fire-Red. He remembered and ordered the birds to be followed, and soon he and Snow-White-Fire-Red were married. How does Max fit into it? He's supposed to be the next prince. Relationships TBA Quotes Trivia *Max is somewhat inspired by Barney from the tv show How I Met Your Mother Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Snow-White Fire-Red